


Untitled

by ALittleRedLeaf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleRedLeaf/pseuds/ALittleRedLeaf
Summary: Woojin, a Prince of Hell kidnaps a broken boy and drags him home.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally blaming sher (@woogibearx on Twitter) even though they have nothing to do with this. This is just a concept and is not really fleshed out. I literally pulled the parents' names out of my ass so it references someone I apologize. 
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS SUICIDE AND BLOOD. PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS AND IF IT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE BACK OUT. I promise I won't hold it against you if you do.

Woojin is a Prince of Hell who is on an assignment on Earth who falls in 'love' with a broken Chan. So he kidnaps Chan and drags in back to Hell. Chan, who is living out of spite due to childhood trama, refuses to bow to Woojin in hopes that he will get tired of him and put him out if his misery. He constantly tries to cross the bridge to get back but seeing as he is human he can't leave. 

Woojin is greatly amused by this little spitfire he's found but when he comes back after a mission to Earth he finds that Chan has given up and has shut down. He tries to get Chan to eat by attempting to force feed him but Chan barely responds to him. When that falls through he tries to draw Chan out of his shell by showing him around the palace.

They end up in a library of sorts with a ring of nine podiums, each one topped with a very thick tome. Woojin explains that each one represents a circle and its inhabitants then asks Chan if there is anyone he wishes to look up.

Chan looks around before quietly asking where someone who has committed suicide would end up. 

Woojin stares at the broken boy next to him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gently leading him over to one. He opens the book and explains that the book is organized by date of death then by name.

Once he get the date, June 12th 20XX, out of Chan, he flips the book to a page towards the end and asks for a name. When Chan doesn't answer him, he turns to see Chan barely holding himself together. 

Chan stares at the book before whispering that part of him hopes they are listed but the other part hopes they won't be. 

Woojin nods and says part of him hopes they will find them so he can reunite them but another part wants to be greedy and keep Chan to himself. 

Chan looks up at Woojin before burying his face in Woojin's neck before a 'Lee Felix' comes tumbling out of his mouth.

Woojin hums and asks if he was a lover and Chan shakes his head and says brother. Woojin nods and Chan watches him flips a couple pages before he stops and nudges Chan toward the book and sure enough there on the page, part way down is 

_'Lee Felix, Son of Tessa Bang and Lee Saeyoung, Birthday: Sept. 15, 2000, Death Date: July 12, Cause of Death: Suicide'_

Chan's mind struggles to comprehend what is very clearly written on the page before it decides that the best course of action is to simply shut down. 

Woojin is caught off guard when Chan going limp against him but he carefully lifts the boy up and holds him close as he makes his way back to his rooms.

A few days pass before Woojin once again pulls Chan from the bedroom and down to the garden. But when Chan lays his eyes on the crimson roses, he is dragged back to the day he found his little brother in the bathtub surrounded by blood splattered walls. 

Woojin, yet again caught off guard, pulls Chan close and pulls him away from the flowers. The tragic tale comes rushing out of Chan before Woojin can even ask.

_His mother married the man he would call 'dad' when he was young. Soon after little Felix came along, an almost perfect copy of his mother. The four lived happily until the day everything changed. It started out a perfect day. Felix had demanded ice cream and never the one to tell her son no, Tessa had taken him out to get some. But they never made it as their car was overturned by a truck that ran a light. Felix lived but their mother did not. In his grief their father turned to alcohol and soon that grief turned to anger and poor Felix was the one he blamed. This went on for a while and when Chan came home from college one day to find his brother dead in the tub with a gun in hand and blood everywhere._

It finally hits Chan that Felix truly took his own life and he cries at the injustice of it all. Felix wasting away in Hell because of the actions of another. Over someone else abusing him, pushing him to the point of no return. Over a fucking technicality.

He also cries for the mother he lost and the happiness she took with her. 

And lastly he cries for himself for the innocence he lost and the freedom that was taken from him.

And Woojin could do nothing more than watch as Chan falls apart in his arms.


End file.
